Hotline: War Stories
by grayfox7365
Summary: A series following The Fan's through their recruitment into the Military, how they met, and their lives all throughout the Hawaii conflict. M for swearing and future violence


**First of I would like to thank the author RemnusPast, who had pointed out what a jumbled mess this chapter was when it was uploaded.** **Anyway, Thank your reader for tuning in to read this story, and hopefully I've created a story to your likings. Thank you again, and remember constructive criticism is always welcome. So without further adieu, let us begin.**

* * *

 **Hotline:War Stories**

 _Chapter 1: Recruitment._

"The Red Army grows stronger everyday. Clueless Russians sell their souls to the demons of the communist party, but little do they know that every time they sign to enlist into the Red Army, they sign their death warrants to your noble U.S. Army, Navy, and Air force. In the last few weeks the Communist menace has been mobilizing troops, and now it seeks an attack against the peaceful United States. Your government does not want to waste lives on a war, but keep in mind, this is your home that the Red Menace will be attacking. It will be your family and fellow American's that will be murdered by the Communist pigs that want to march on us soil. They will attack without warning and won't stop until the entire free world will be up in flames. Expect these godless monsters to give no mercy, especially to your children. Your government will do it's best to protect you, but WE NEED YOU! Enlist today, man or woman, and help protect your family, your god, your countrymen, your freedom, AND YOUR HOME! Fight the Red Menace today. YOUR service will make a difference."

 ** _Tony_**

"Stop please I'm sorr..." The would be mugger did not get to finish his sentence before a fist smashed into his face, knocking down the thug on his back, teeth flying out of his mouth before hitting the cold hard concrete surface, and knocking him out.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit." Muttered Tony as he looted the group of out cold muggers. They had tried to do shit to him while he was trying to get some sleep in the alley. The moment they woke him up, Tony made sure that they regretted it.

Seventy eight dollars and fifty seven cents was the exact amount of cash that he had gotten from the suckers. Enough money to sustain him for the next day or so.

God he hated being homeless but it was better then staying with his piece of shit father. He had it with looking out for that fucker. So he left. The first few days with a rumbling belly was hard, and he failed to get a job. Hell even fucking McDonalds didn't want anything to do with him. The worst was probably all the beatings he took, but after awhile he grew accustom to that as well. He quickly learned to defend himself.

Winning many of those fights made him feel like he was the king of the world. It made him go out and join a boxing team. He was easily one of the best rising amateur boxers, but what little luck he had went to shit. Some asshole in the ring he was boxing, kept fouling him like punching where they shouldn't have been. Stepping on his shoes. The first few times Tony was fine with it because its a sport where the rules couldn't always be enforced, but after a million times of getting fouled, even after the ref, told his opponent to stop, Tony just got fed up with it.

He punched that fucker in the god dammed throat with all that he got. That fucker was lucky that he was wearing gloves other wise that guy would be dead. Tony didn't stop with just a love tap on the neck.

NO.

He was rather pissed of and would not stop his relentless barrage of punches. Even when that guy hit the matt, Tony sat on and continuously punched him.

By the time Tony was pulled away from his victim, Tony left that man's face all bloodied up with a broken and bloody nose, dislocated jaw, both eyes swelling shut, and a multitude of bruises and cuts. Luckily, Tony was able to get out of the area with out being arrested, and after arriving at home and picking up what little he had, he dropped off the grid. Tony grunted as he remembered all this while entering the convince store.

He grabbed a bear and a warm sandwich. As he was cashing out, a commercial on the T.V. caught his attention. It was about how the Russian's and how they were preparing an attack on the United States. Then it an idea popped into Tony's head. Why didn't he think of this before. He could join the Marines. They needed all the help they could take, especially with the disaster that was the Vietnam War. Plus he could use the money... "Stop right there!" He yelled in his head. "No way, NO WAY. Don't even think about the money." He as a true patriot, and he would commit suicide before he could be considered as a war profiteer.

"The Marines it is." Tony said aloud as he walked, munching down on his sandwich while he looked for the closest recruiting center.

 ** _Ash and Alex_**

"I still don't agree with either one of your decisions." Mrs. Davis scolded her children as they packed their bags, both getting ready to be shipped out for their basic training. Both were being shipped to Hawaii for training, but they joined two different military branches. Ash had enlisted with Marines while Alex joined the National Guard.

The two of them responded half heartedly, more focused on packing. They both already had this conversation with their mother. She hated the idea of them going, but it wasn't her call to make. The twins were eighteen, and were old enough to make their own choices in the eyes of the law.

"Ash, you have M.I.T. practically begging for you to go to their university, and Alex with your grades, you can get into any college. Plus you should use that creativity you have and become a screenwriter or an author." Mrs. Davis said still trying to convince her babies not to leave even though she knew very well that once the twins made up their minds on something, they would see it through to the very end.

Even though Alex was very used to hearing this sermon, it didn't make listening to it any easier. She need to some some weed tonight, because she wasn't gonna see another joint in a very long time. Alex didn't really wanna join the National Guard, but her brother really wanted to join the Marines.

She loved her brother and all, and even though was really smart, but he could be a dumbass a lot of the time. He really did need someone to watch out for him in some way shape or form. Especially now when the threat of war with the Soviet Union was at an all time high.

It must have been the older twin instinct kicking in because when she heard that Ash wanted to enlist, she said, "If your joining the Marines, then I'm joining a military branch too. Someone needs to watch your ass."

"I know what both of you are trying to do!" Yelled Mrs. Davis with tears filling up her eyes. Both Ash and Alex turned around, their mother's sudden outburst catching both of their attention.

"You both are trying to get yourselves killed! My babies are going to die and leave me alone like their father!" with that Mrs. Davis dropped to her knees and let out any tears that she was holding back.

The twin's both dropped what they had in their hands and rushed to their mothers side, trying to comfort her.

"We not gonna die, ma." Ash said as he held her hand.

"That's a promise." Alex finished hugging her mother "We're gonna get home before you know it and were gonna have that drink we promised you."

While their mother was crying, Ash and Alex made eye contact with each other. To be honest they were both terrified. They both had their doubts, and whenever someone brought up their father, they both go scared. He was the toughest person they knew. So they had no worries when he got drafted into the war in Vietnam, but when news of his death reached their ears, they were crushed. Especially their mother.

Their father died a hero, holding down a village alone with a few villagers who wanted to fight the viet cong. For two days he stayed to protect a village that did not understand him, but was able to work with him. On the last day he received a fatal blow to the chest, just as back up was arriving. Upon his death, he was awarded the Medal of Honor.

"I miss him," Said Mrs. Davis when she clammed down enough to talk again. Alex looked at a picture frame with her father in his uniform which was right next to the Medal of Honor ribbon, and shivered.

"I know Mom. I know."

 ** _Mark_**

"And that is shot glass number twenty nine!" Mark heard someone yell in the background as he placed down the shot glass. A roar of cheers and screaming followed suit. This was nothing to what Mark hadn't done before, but this crowd is treating him like he was a fucking movie star or something.

Life was great for him. He had no girlfriend, but that didn't matter to him. If anything that meant he had more money to spend on himself. Drinking every night, parting, and eating till he was definitely full and then some. He even made enough money to buy some space he wanted so he could build a bar business.

Despite all this, Mark was bored. He wanted something to do with his life. Something important. Yeah sure he was a popular character in this bar, but he wanted adventure. He wanted to slay a dragon. He wanted to get the girl.

Fortunately, that adventure came in the form of joining the army. That dragon he wanted to slay came in the form of communism and the Soviet Union. The princess he wanted to save was America and Democracy. He would be the hero, decorated in medals. The women dropping their panties for him just because he had the uniform. He could picture it now. It was a good day for a war. A good day for fame.

 ** _Corey_**

"Boring." Though Corey as she left her lecture hall. She though that her professor would never stop talking. When she got to college, she though things would get a lot more fun, and interesting. Instead the days were long and filled with nothing to do. All she would do was wake up early, go for a two hour jog, go to class, go back to working out, and then watch a V.H.S. movie while eating some vegetarian pizza. This cycle was going on for the last two years. At first she did not mind this at all, but as time when on, her routine turned sour. She would occasionally try to spice it up with some drinking with people she knew, but she really didn't like alcohol all that much. So that was the end of that.

Maybe it was he lack of social skills that was making her college experience so boring. Although It couldn't have been right? In high school she didn't need social skills. She had impressed the cheerleading head coach with her acrobatic and dance skill so much that she placed Corey on the varsity cheerleading squad when she was only just a freshman. She was instantly one of the girls all the guys wanted. Even her cheer squad were actually nice too her. they weren't the stereo typical queen bitches the movies and tv made cheerleaders out to be. No, his group had real unity. They also understood that she was a quiet girl, who believed actions spoke louder then words. Though that didn't stop any of them from dragging Corey to parties or clothing stores to try and get her to wear something else besides the baggy clothing she would aways wear.

"Wear this." They would say. "It will show off some of your assets better." Corey wasn't about that life though. She didn't wanna be just a piece of meat in some man's eyes.

The Junior variety, and Freshmen squads would tell her on a constant basis that she was inspiration to them because she would always try so hard, and would constantly be looking to make herself better. Even some of the senior girls on the varsity squad would sing praises to her. Especially when she had been a deciding factor on winning the National Championships for Cheerleading for three years straight. The entire Cheerleading program in her school loved her. But now, all that was behind Corey. She wanted to do some more cheerleading in college, but her choice college she wanted to go to did not have a Cheerleading squad.

After her class, she was just to frustrated with how bored she was, she decided to just go to the dorm room and watch the T.V. instead. of going to work out. She was able to find a good movie on the T.V. It was a rerun of Die Hard. She loved these action movies, but she liked the Bruce Willis's take on being a hero the most. To her, she felt that Bruce Willis represented more of the average joe of action heroes. She didn't those like other action heroes who were big bulky like Arnold Swatsenigar, and never seemed to run out of amuniton. To Corey they just seemed ridiculous, but Bruce Willis was more relatable.

After awhile, a commercial came on. It was a military commercial, about the Soviet Union and how a war with them would be inevitable. After it finished, an idea lit up in Corey's head.

"The Army!" She yelled in her head. Thats what she needed to do. Not only was it something she could feel proud about doing, but it was there was no way her parents wouldn't let her enlist. After all, she could tell her Japanese father this was about bringing honor in the name of her family, and she could tell her mother that she wanted to be like her grandfather who fought in World War II in the U.S. Marines.

Now to figure which branch to choose from. She couldn't join the Marines because the government did not allow women to enlist with the Marines, saying that the women couldn't handle the stress of being a Marine. Corey mentally spat at that. Wait till they got a load of her. Sigh, that was a disappointment. That left The Army, National Guard, Navy, and The Air Force.

"Hmmmmmmm... Decisions, Decisions."

* * *

 **ANNNNNNNNND CUT! Thats a wrap for the first chapter!**

 **Thank you again for reading Hotline:War Stories, and I hope you have a nice day.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own anything about Hotline Miami. All characters, story, and music belong to Denton Games. **


End file.
